Memory management addresses the allocation, addressing, and reclamation of memory resources for applications in a computer system. Memory management supports allocating memory to processes (e.g., applications, apps, etc.) to store state data, execution blocks, etc., that permit the process to execute. Memory management is generally performed by an operating system (OS), but may be assisted by a variety of hardware, such as memory management units (MMUs) and memory controllers.